Renewing Trust
by Siera Goddess of the Sea
Summary: Kaiba and Mokuba's sister Maria has long had a secret that her brothers no nothing of,with her soul twin byt her side Now lies, truths and deceptions will be brought into play and will either break or create new relationships. Will Maria and Heather survive it and be able to be with the ones they love...rated M for later chapters. Pegasus/OC, Kaiba/OC,


Renewing Trust

Chapter 1: Unexpected Encounter

A girl with midnight black hair and forest green eyes sat on the stone wall in front of Domino High School. She was wearing a turquoise tank top and blue jeans. Her text books sat on her lap and a backpack was beside her. Her name was Maria Serenity Star-Kaiba, she was Seto Kaiba and Mokuba's sister. The sound of a horn made her look up from her seat. A limo pulled up in front of the school, the girl stood up and walked over as the doors opened. Pegasus stepped out of the limo, he was dressed in another one of his business suits.

"Have another meeting?" Maria asked him.

"Yes, with Kaiba-boy," Pegasus said, as Maria walked up to him.

"Pegasus! How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling that?!" Maria yelled at him, a hand on her hip. "That's why he gets so pissed at you!"

"My apologies," Pegasus said, as he opened the door to the limo for her.

"Yeah right," she said as she got in, "you're still going to keep calling him that." He had a smirked on his dace as he sat down next to her which proved her right. "So what happened at the meeting with Seto-kun."

"Other than the usual threats," Pegasus said, non too happily. "You never told him about us did you." He looked at her knowingly.

"…" I swallowed, "ummm…I forgot too…" I looked nervously out the window. "What did he say?"

Pegasus sat back crossing his arms, "that I better not go anywhere near you or he'll make me wish I was dead."

"…shit…" Maria sighed, running hand through her midnight black hair. "Now I don't want to go home."

"They stay at my place," Pegasus suggested, not looking at her. She raised an eyebrow at him, that was sooo not a good idea.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she said, as he looker at her. "…for many reasons."

"You don't trust me?" he asked, as he moved next to her, his eye directly on her.

Maria sighed closing her eyes, "it's not that I don't trust you..I do. I just…don't trust myself with you."

He gently wrapped an arm around her, "how long have we been together?"

"A year," she said looking up at him, not sure what he was going at. "But what does…" His finger touched her lips stopping her.

"Then you should know by now that I would not force you to do anything you are not ready for," he said gently, his hair covered his left eye where the millennium eye was.

Maria looked out the window for a few minutes, "…alright, maybe it's best if I give Seto-kun time to cool off. Maybe by tomorrow Heather will have him in good mood."

He nodded as he told the driver to head to his mansion before sitting back next to her. She snuggled against him with a sigh, his arm tightened around her. She blinked at she realized something.

"What about my clothes?" she said looking up at him, "I don't have any change of clothes with me."

"You have some that I bought waiting at the mansion," he replied, she raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "What? I'm not allowed to by clothes for my girlfriend?"

She smiled shaking her head before kissing his cheek, "thanks Pegasus." He smiled at her slightly, before his face turned stern again. No matter how much Seto and Pegasus didn't want to admit, they were both loving guys at heart.

The limo pulled up to the front of Pegasus' mansion. Pegasus stepped out and held out a hand to Maria to help her out. Maria smiled and took his hand, letting him help her out. He grabbed her backpack for her and led her into the mansion.

Kemo opened the doors, "welcome back Master Pegasus. Good evening Miss. Maria."

Maria stepped slightly behind Pegasus, she hated Kemo. Kemo had tried to kill Seto during the Duel Island duels and had been the one who kidnapped Mokuba. Yes Pegasus had ordered him to do it, but he wasn't kind either. He had been ordered to capture her unharmed, but he had nearly given her a concussion when he knocked her out. She couldn't believe Pegasus still let him work there.

Pegasus seeing her distress, turned to Kemo, "return to your duties."

"Yes sir," Kemo smirked at Maria before walking past her. Maria immediately stepped to Pegasus's left so that she was away from Kemo.

Once Kemo was gone Maria turned accusing eyes on Pegasus, "why is he still here?"

Pegasus sighed, he had been hoping that Kemo wouldn't come out while she was there. "He's good help, it's so hard to find someone who works so hard."

Maria turned her back to him, arms crossed, "he nearly killed Seto and nearly put me in the hospital."

Pegasus ran a hand through his silver-like hair, "…I can't fire him."

She turned to him angrily, "why not?!" She studied him for a minute before frowning. "Is this about the company?"

He sighed, he didn't want to go over this but he knew she wouldn't let him back off, "we'll talk in the drawing room."

He led her down the hall to the drawing room. He stepped aside for her to enter then stepped in. She turned to him as he shut the doors, eyes narrowed. Once he had turned around he tensed at the look on her face before stepping next to her.

"Kemo has threatened to put me out of business if I fire him," he said, "He knows everything that has happened here and could try to use it against me."

She could tell he wasn't telling the whole story, "there's something you're not telling me."

He shook his head, "the rest you're better off not knowing."

She stood watching him for a few minutes before stepping up to him, she wrapped her arms around him. Laying her head on his chest she hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry, …I just got defensive when I saw him."

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him. He hated seeing her like this, but he couldn't tell the real reason why he hadn't fired Kemo. He felt her sigh as she stepped back.

She looked up at him, "I better give Heather a call and tell her where I am. Seto's going to freak if I don't contact them soon."

Pegasus nodded, "I have some business to take care of. I'll be back in a little bit."

"Alright," she watched him as leave before turning and sitting down at the desk. She pulled her cell phone out and dialed the number to the Kaiba Mansion.

After three rings Mokuba answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Mokuba," Maria said, she had been hoping Heather would be the one to answer.

"Hey Maria," Mokuba said, he sounded a little worried. Maria could here Seto's angry voice in the background. "Maria when are coming home, bro's in really bad mood."

"Umm I'm staying at a friend's house," Maria lied, "is Seto that angry."

"I've never seen him so angry," Mokuba replied, "he keeps muttering about the meeting he had with Pegasus."

Maria swallowed but kept her voice normal, "umm Mokuba, if he asks tell him I'm at a friend's house."

"Kay," Mokuba said, as Maria heard someone grab the phone. She prayed it wasn't Seto.

"Hey Maria," came Heather's voice. "Don't worry about Seto, I'll have he calmed down by the time you come home tomorrow."

"Ok, thanks Heather," Maria said, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Kay, have fun," Heather said, in a voice that made Maria frown. "Don't let your "friend" get out of hand." Then Maria heard the annoying beep that signaled you were talking to no one.

Maria hung up, she had a feeling Heather knew exactly where she was. Especially at the hints she had been dropping. Seto would go through the roof if he found out where she really was. Then he'd probably lock her up in her room and kill Pegasus.

Suddenly Maria felt arms go around her shoulders and silver-like hair drop slightly over her shoulder. She hadn't even heard him come in. "When did you come in?"

"Just a few minutes ago," Pegasus replied, he looked down at her. "Did you tell them where you are?"

"I told Mokuba I was at a friend's house," she said, remembering what Heather had said. "But I think Heather knows exactly where I am."

It was quiet for a few minutes, with her just leaning back with his arms around her shoulders. She knew Seto wouldn't be happy if, no, when he found out. She just hoped that Heather will have him calmed down enough by tomorrow.

She looked up when she felt him pull back, watching as he stepped beside her holding out his hand, "would you like to see the garden?"

She smiled softly, before taking his hand, "I would love to."

He led her through large glass doors that opened out onto a wonderful garden. There were flowers of every kind, but the ones that caught her eye were the white roses. He watched as she walked up to them, laying a gentle hand against the side of one of the roses. He watched as she bent down to smell the sweet fragrance of the flowers. She could see him watching her out of the corner of her eye. She smiled softly as she stood up, turning her head slightly. He watched as the wind blew through her hair, gently lifting it.

"It's beautiful," she said standing, she looked around the gardens when she spied a small patch towards the back that was empty. "What are you going to put in the back where it's all empty?"

He walked up to her, "that's my gift to you, you may turn it into whatever you want."

She spun her eyes wide with a smile on her face, she jumped at him hugging him, "oh thank you Pegasus. So I can put her waterfall pond and nature maze. It's must over 5 acres of land."

He chuckled at her childlike expression, "I'll have the crew here first thing tomorrow so you can tell them what you want."

"Yay!" She jumped clapping her hands, she stopped when the "Nobody's girl" ring tone on her cell went off. She pulled it out with a sigh, her eyes widened when the caller id read Seto. "Oh shit," she threw it open hitting the forward button. The phone played the ring tone "Cheetah girls- Cinderella" as a message was left.

"I don't even wanna know what he said," she blinked when silver hair fell over shoulders. She smiled softly as she leaned back into his arms, "Seto's going to blow through the roof when he finds out about us."

She felt Pegasus sigh too as she turned in his arms, "well, no use worrying about what's sure to happen. I'm hungry."

He chuckled at her as he led her back inside, they made their way to the dining room. Maria pouted when she saw that her seat was all the way across the table from his.

He smiled, "the chair can be moved." He picked the chair up and as placed it to the right of his. She smiled and kissed his cheek before sitting down.

Once he was sitting Kemo entered with the drinks, Maria's eyes narrowed as her shoulders tensed. Pegasus watched her as Kemo sat the drinks on the table, "Where's Croquet?"

"He's attending to a phone call," Kemo said, looking at Maria causing her to tense more. Her hand closed around the knife beside her.

"Have Croquet, bring the food," Pegasus said sternly, "return to "Your" duties."

"As you wish Master Pegasus," Kemo replied turning to leave, but not before stepping next to close to Siera for comfort.

Once he was gone Maria slowly relaxed, "god damnit Pegasus, why did you have to let him back in."

"Please do not ask me," he said sighing as he set the glass in front of her. He took a sip of his own.

Maria clicked her tongue irritated before taking a sip, "I just don't know what you're thinking," She blinked surprise, "hmm, it tastes like strawberries."

"I had it imported from Italy," he replied, glad that the subject had changed. After the cooks brought food he watched Maria's face turn to joy when she found out it was spaghetti.

She took a bite and sighed heavenly, "hmm delicious. How'd you know that spaghetti was my favorite?"

Pegasus smiled, he knew it would cheer her up and it made her forget about Kemo. He hated lying to her but he couldn't tell her the truth, not when she could get hurt. "You seemed to like the Italian restaurant I had taken you to that it was a lucky guess. Croquet also made a special dessert himself for your visit."

When they were finished with dinner, Croquet brought in the dessert. "Forgive me, Master Pegasus. I was caught up on a phone call," he said bowing to Pegasus. "It was Mr. Kaiba."

Maria choked on her drink coughing, Pegasus tapped her back before turning to Croquet, "what was his message?"

"He seemed very upset about something and demanded that he speak to you," Croquet replied setting the dessert in front of them. "I told him that you were in a meeting. He yelled something about his sister had better not be here or he'd kill you."

Maria paled to thin sheet of white, pushing her dessert away, she was too worried to eat now. "oh god, if Seto finds out I'm here." She grabbed her cell which was in front of Pegasus and dialed. "Come on Comet, pick up girl."

"Comet here," came a voice on the other line.

"Comet call up bro and tell him I'm staying at your house, pleaseee!" Siera practically yelled causing Pegasus to wince.

"What!? Maria you're not with Pegasus are you?!" Comet yelled surprised. "Girl you're fucking crazy! You're brother will lock you up till your dead!"

"Comet pleasee, do it for me," Maria said pleadingly. "I just want one night away from Seto and his brotherly protection obsession issues. And yes I'm with Pegasus, you know I can take care of myself."

Comet sighed on other end, "alright, , alright. But just this once. I know how much it means to you."

"thanks Comet," Maria said happily.

"You owe me," Comet said before hanging up.

Maria sighed in relief, letting the cell phone back on the table. "I'm sorry but I lost my appetite for dessert," she said looking regretfully at Pegasus.

He nodded knowingly, " Croquet please take the desserts back to the kitchen."

"I understand sir," Croquet replied picking the plates back up.

"Sorry Croquet, Pegasus said you made it specially for my visit," she said sadly.

"Do not worry Mrs. Star," Croquet replied smiling, "I can place it in the refrigerator and you can take it home with you if you wish."

"Thanks Croquet," she said smiling as the old man left the room.

"I like Croquet," she turned back to Pegasus. "You need more workers like him."

"Yes, good help like him is so hard to find these days," Pegasus took the last sip of his wine the wiped his mouth and stood. He held his arm out to her.

She put her arm through his and he lead her through the large mansion to a room on the third floor. It was just like her room on the duelist island. Large canopy bed with blue and pink sheets. Blue drapes and comforter. The closest laid opened lined with clothes.

Maria's eyes widened, "Pegasus you didn't have to get me so many clothes."

"I wanted to do it," he said smiling at her child-like look. "That way you can wear whatever you like."

She walked up to the bed where beautiful sky blue lingerie-night dress laid. She raised an eyebrow him, he coughed to clear his throat.

"By the way, how did you know my size?" she turned stern eyes on him accusingly,

"You're friend Heather is very helpful," he replied smiling as he turned to leave. Siera blinked before making a mental note to kill then hug Heather.

"It's getting late so I'll leave you to prepare for bed, I'll see you in the morning," he stepped towards the door when arms wrapped around him.

He turned around to her as she hugged him, "thank you, Max."

His eyes closed as his arms wrapped around her, "you're welcome." After a few minutes he stepped back leaning down and kissing her. "Goodnight milady."

Maris's eyes softened as she watched him leave, closing the door she headed over to the bed., picking up the nightgown. Stripping down she pulled the night dress on as it dropped to her ankles. It looked similar to her half-sister Serena's lunar dress.

Climbing under the covers she curled up on the silver sheeted pillows. She was exhausted from everything that day, sleep found her quickly.

Maria awoke to the clock beside her glowing 11:00pm, she had only fallen asleep for a couple hours. She laid back staring at the ceiling, she wanted to feel Pegasus's warm hug. Making up her mind she threw the sheets off and walked to the door. Peeking out into the hall she saw that it was dark and quiet. She slipped through the hall silent as a ghost.

Quietly she stopped at the far end of the floor next to a door she knew was his room. Cracking the door open she stepped in careful not to make too much noise. The room was as the one she had been giving, and set up the same. She found it funny that he too slept on a…canopy bed with royal blue sheets.

She giggled at the sight before her, he laid with his head back against the pillows, his laptop laid open atop the sheets. An arm hanging off the bed, the moonlight shining through the drapes reflected off his millennium eye.

She smiled softly, he looked like a child sleeping peacefully. She stepped forward and gently brushed the hair off his face. The moonlight reflecting off something on the nightstand caught her eye, she and picked up the frame. It was Cecelia, his wife that had been taken by a great illness. When she had met him, he had been trying to bring her back using the duelist island to draw out the power needed. But thanks to her brother and yugi, his plan had been foiled. He lost the tournament and means needed to succeed in the ritual. Sometimes she couldn't help but feel like he still want his wife back, that she was just a replacement for Cecelia. Even though she had been with him for a year since then, she felt at times like he was looking at Cecelia not her.

Pegasus's eye open as he blinked tiredly at her form, "Maria? Why are you up so late?"

Maria swallowed, hoping her voice wasn't trembling, "Max…do you love me?"

He couldn't see her face, her back was too him, he sat up as he notice the picture in her hands. He stood stepping behind her silently as he gently wrapped his arms around her, "You know I do. You don't have to ask."

"I can't help but feel like I'm sharing you with memories," she whispered, letting him take the picture from her. "Like I'm just a replacement until you can find a way to bring her back."

She felt him sigh as he placed the picture face-down, "Cecelia will always have a place in my heart." She felt tears fill her eyes a she went to move for the door but his arms wrapped quickly around. He turned her to face, his hands gently touching her cheek. "I still love Cecelia, but I had my chance and I lost it. I've accepted that she is gone now. Maria…" He lifted her chin so that she was looking eye to eyes with him. "I love you and I never want to hurt you. Cecelia will always have a part in my heart, but you are the one I love now. I'd do anything to protect you. Thanks to you I have so much more." Then he smiled that devilish smile, "and I get to have fun pushing Kaiba-boy's buttons."

Maria couldn't help but laugh as she threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly, "I love you Maximillion."

His eye closed as he gently held her to him, soon his lips found hers as they fell onto the bed.

Siera: that's it for now, there will be more to come. Remember Read and Review, Reviews help me to see what you really like and what more you want to see so I can add more of it.


End file.
